


The Maid and Her Prince

by MinervaChan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Reader Maid, Vegeta is not good with his feelings, Works at Capsule Corp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaChan/pseuds/MinervaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at Capsule was exactly what you wanted and with it you had met great people and have no intention of leaving it. Too bad he arrived and had no intention of leaving either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maid and Her Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you would like me to do any canon things or if you wouldn't mind me writing my own works. Some of the episodes might have to do with the movies, but I haven't decided yet. Constructive criticism, kudos, and praise is welcome.

Tidying up the Capsule Corp building was becoming quite the chore with all the new gadgets created by its owners, Mr. Breifs and Bulma Briefs. Still, you had no problem pulling up your sleeves and getting it done as you felt the job was satisfying and entertaining. You felt a connection to the place and to it's people, especially Goku who you had become fond of. 

"Ah! (Y/N)!" Bulma called out from behind you in her usual cheery tone. It had annoyed you at first, but you had learned to call her friend and that meant getting over the small irritations. "I'm so glad I caught you! I have some news." 

You offered her a polite smile, one that promised a business like attitude. "Of course, Bulma. Good or bad news?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but shut it quickly, looking as if she was in deep thought. You weren't too nervous; you didn't think she would suggest you quitting or bring in another maid to help clean up, but you were alert. Finally she seemed to have formulated her thoughts, "um, it's kind of in the middle." 

You raised an eye brow at the response, before frowning. "Well, what is it?"

"Well, you see," she began, then sighed and gestured for you to follow her. You strode beside her as she paced through the halls of the building and out into the fresh air of the outside world. Paranoia crept into your gut about what could possibly happen around Capsule Corp that Bulma felt the need to tell you. "We're going to be, uh, having a guest for a few days."

A sigh of relief escaped you as your hand went to your chest to soothe your pounding heart. "Don't scare me like that Miss. Briefs. I thought this might have been something serious, like you were going to fire me." You felt the need to use the title you were ordered to give all clients by your company in that moment. "I won't mind having a guest; it's your house! Besides, I might like the company."

She stared at you almost sympathetically, before sighing as well. "Not his company." 

You laughed anxiously, before recovering your composure. "When will we be expecting them? I can get a room ready right away." Now that you knew she wasn't going to fire you, the air of relief you had compelled you to work to prove that she would never have to. Her sympathetic look turned into a friendly one as she grasped your hands in a friendly manner. 

"Before we talk about that," she spoke, voice soft and low so you had to get closer to hear her, "I have to warn you about him. From what I've experience and heard, he's not the most friendly guy around so please, please, just be careful if you have to see him. Don't do anything stupid or say anything stupid for that mater. Okay? You have to promise me. He's dangerous."

You were more curious about the guest now than ever from her warning, but also cautious. Bulma seemed serious to your ears and you would hate to meet someone who could potentially harm you. "Okay, Miss. Briefs. I promise you that I will be careful." 

She grinned from ear to ear before clapping her hands in delight. "Great! He'll be here about an hour from now. I'll need a room ready and preferably one by a window just in case." You wanted to ask in case of what but held your tongue. "I'll send you and him out shopping later to see if we can pick up some clothes for him."

"Right away, Miss. Briefs." You bowed, turning on your heel and heading towards the door when a thought occurred to you. "Wait a second."

She blinked at you, "yes?"

"What's his name?" 

It looked like a light went off in her mind as if she realized she had never bothered to tell you who was coming. "Vegeta. His name is Vegeta."


End file.
